


Eyes Unclouded

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Inspired by Princess Mononoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Inspired by Princess Mononoke... Theo leaves his remove village after it is attacked by a mysterious dark god. Cursed, he ventures out into the world to discover the source of unbalance in the land. He discovers a wolf prince at war with an encroaching town of humans making iron out of sand and destroying the sacred forest. As tensions rise, Theo must find a way to end the conflict and protect the one he loves
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	Eyes Unclouded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanwork 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542980) by maraudersourwolf. 
  * Inspired by [Fanwork 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542983) by maraudersourwolf. 

Theo shifted and turned his shoulder into the wind. The mountains nearby were treacherous and he’d journeyed so far from his village. Mist covered every part of the valley and the hills surrounding it, carried by the wind from the forest below. So far Yakul had made no protest, even when they’d left the protection of the boundary to their land. This was uncharted territory to them and danger lurked around every corner.

Theo paused to catch his breath—his right arm burned with the pain of the demon mark he’d been rewarded with while saving the village. A mark from one of the old gods corrupted into little more than a twisted beast. Now Theo’s time was limited and he’d been given a final task to discover the cause of the evil spreading into their land and the lands beyond. To grab it by its roots and pull it out. So far he’d been unsuccessful.

Yakul bleated and Theo turned to see a small group of trees growing together. They made their way down as the winds picked up. After they made it into the edge of the forest the mist cleared and the wind died down. The orange glow of a fire drew his attention and they navigated the moss-covered rocks towards it.

‘Hello.’ Theo called ‘I’m a traveller looking for some shelter.’

A figure rose by the fire and hovered. Theo stopped in his tracks and waited. The figure moved towards him. He reached for the knife at his side—these days the world was unpredictable. The battle he’d gotten involved in up the river had been brief but fierce. He’d only wanted to pass through unhindered, but he’d intervened to save the lives of several villagers, and to defend himself. Because of that the demon mark on his arm had grown. The pain intensified. His own actions would be the death of him.

‘Come warm up by the fire young man. Him too.’ The old man waved them over.

Theo kept alert and watched as the old man hummed to himself. He seemed harmless enough, humming as he doled out portions of stew for both of them. Theo took his graciously and mumbled a quick prayer before taking a bite.

‘Say, that’s a strange animal.’ The old man said after a few bites as he looked at Yakul. The white stag was unique to Theo’s village and had to be worked with since birth to build a bond of trust that enabled a human to ride. ‘You’re not from around here.’

‘No.’ Theo said as he finished his food and made a gesture of thanks. The old man poured more stew in and pushed it back, insisting he eat.

‘Name’s Argent.’ The man smiled.

‘Theo.’

‘Interesting name.’ The man leaned to the side and pulled out a package from his pack basket. He doled out some of the package into the soup pot over the small fire.

‘Your arm, what’s wrong with it?’

‘Nothing.’ Theo said.

‘You hold it like its wounded. Maybe I could—‘

‘No!’ Theo calmed himself. ‘No. It’s… I’m cursed.’

‘Hmmm.’ Argent said as he put away his spices.

‘I saw you at the battle up the river.’

Theo froze. The man smiled and waved for him to sit down.

‘You fight like a demon!’

‘I was wrong to interfere. Two people are dead because of me.’

‘Nothing but thugs.’ Argent waved him off again before tasting the soup. He made a sound of approval and put some in a bowl for Theo, then served himself.

‘You see this place? This was a village once, a rich place that fished the river and harvested strong bark from the trees. Now? Nothing. Fire or floor or war has killed everyone, or driven them away. You say you’re cursed? So what. The whole world is cursed.’

Theo quietly ate and listened to the old man speak.

‘My point is that everyone dies, from brothel girl to emperor. Though there is a rumour that the emperor will give a mountain of gold to who ever helps him live forever.’

Theo watched the man, Argent, for a moment and wondered if he could trust him. He seemed open but Theo also got the impression that he was hiding something. If he didn’t ask, then he might spend weeks wandering while the demon mark slowly consumed him.

‘Have you ever seen something like this before?’ Theo pulled the small ball of iron that the wise woman had removed from the dead god’s body in his village.

Argent took the ball of iron and looked it over with care. The look in his eyes told Theo he was smart. And dangerous.

‘Never have.’ Argent passed the iron back.

‘It was removed from the body of a giant boar god. It burrowed deep into his body and filled him with rage and hate.’ Theo tucked it back into his pocket.

‘Hmmm. There is a place. West of here. High in the mountains. A very dangerous place for humans to go—home of the forest spirit. To go there is certain death.’

‘The forest spirit?’ Theo frowned. Talking about such things back home was forbidden, but he was an exile now, and the old ways did not apply to him any more.

‘They say all of the animals are giants, just like they once were at the beginning of time.’ Argent leaned in and poured some more soup for himself. It seemed as if he were done speaking. Still, if the giant boar god had come from this land in the west, then maybe that’s where he should be headed himself.

###

In the morning Theo packed up his things while Argent was asleep and rode Yakul through the forest while the sun was still rising. It was better this way, and Argent would make no move to ask him to join in whatever his quest was. He had a responsibility of his own.

As he made his way along the river, Theo heard loud cracks of thunder, but the sky was clear. Yakul seemed nervous, but Theo pressed onward along the edge of the river.

After a while the sun shone brightly and they stopped to get a drink. Yakul refused to bend his head to drink and when Theo got off to show him that it was alright he saw why the elk was being so stubborn. A smashed cart and several bodies drifted by. Theo spotted a man half submerged and ran over. Holding his hand over the man’s mouth he could feel faint breath.

‘He’s still alive.’ Theo hauled the man from the river and set him down by Yakul. The elk stiffened suddenly and whipped his head up the river. The scent of something had caught his attention. Theo pulled the covering over his face and hopped from rock to rock, getting closer to whatever it was.

Peering through twisted branches of flood-fallen trees, what he saw astonished him. A giant wolf, bigger than an oxen, bigger than three of Yakul, was laying by the river. Two smaller wolves with pelts gleaming silver-white appeared. A smaller figure dropped down as the huge wolf stood, blood flowing from a wound on its chest. Theo watched as the small figure pushed back a mask. Not a wolf. A boy.

He had brown hair and wild eyes. He went to the wound and started to suck out the blood and spit it out—poison of some kind then. The wind shifted and took his scent straight to the group of the riverside. He was looking for gods, after all. It would be best to introduce himself.

The wolves all watched as he rose to the top of the tree trunk and removed the face covering.

‘I’ve travelled far from a land in the East. Is this the realm of the forest spirit? Are you ancient gods?’ 

The giant wolf growled. For a second Theo thought it might leap at him and snap him in two with a single bite of those huge jaws. Instead it turned and went into the forest. One of the smaller wolves dragged a dead oxen from the water and followed.

The boy looked at him with fierce eyes—blood all over his mouth. He grabbed the fur of the remaining wolf and pulled himself up as it left.

‘Go away.’

And then they were gone.

‘Ah!’ The man’s scream startled Theo. He turned to see a small forest spirit looking at the man with curiosity.

‘It’s fine. You’re okay. It’s just a sign the forest is healthy.’ Theo smiled. The man still looked unsure but didn’t resist when Theo bent down and picked him up.

Theo stepped into the forest—there was only an old walking trail to guide them. As they moved more and more forest spirits appeared, running along side them. 

Theo smiled and looked down at one of them.

‘I hope you’re not getting us more lost.’ He chuckled. The spirts made faces and ran ahead. Theo hefted the man on his back—as long as they got back to the town he came from before dark his life was in no danger.

###

The town stank. The smoke was never-ending, and Theo had to cover his face more than once as they walked to the small dining area. The man he’d brought back would live and after much teasing they allowed him into the walled town.

As they all sat down to eat the woman poked fun at the men, putting them in their place. The men balked and cringed. Clearly things were different here. At home the men would tease back and there would be a healthy expression of amusement and fun. Here the men seemed to stew. Slightly bitter at being made fun of.

‘Don’t pay them any mind. Lady Kira spoils them.’

‘Happy women make a happy village.’ Theo offered.

‘Not these kind of women. They taint the iron as they work the bellows.’

‘What do you mean?’ Theo asked.

‘Lady Kira goes across the land and buys the contract of every brothel worker she can find and brings them here to work the forge.’

‘She has a kind heart.’ One of the old men said as he struggled to get his food in his mouth.

‘Kind heart or now she’s fearless! You should have seen how she dealt with Nago!’ The man beside Theo said.

‘Nago?’

‘The boar god! He wouldn’t let us anywhere near the mountain to get to the iron. At least until Lady Kira came with her rifles. She shot Nago and all of the boars with him. Drove them off so we could cut down the forest and burn away all the trees.’

Theo felt the demon mark on his arm twist and squirm. Nago. That had been the name of the boar god that had died in his village. The one that had cursed him.

‘What’s wrong? Is your arm bothering you?’ The man asked as Theo clutched his forearm tightly.

‘No. I’m just thinking of the boar god. How he must have died full of hate and rage.’

‘Hey! Stranger! Lady Kira will see you now.’ A uniformed man with a suspicious look on his face called from the door. Theo got to his feet. This woman sounded like a saint and a demon all at once.

###

Lady Kira sat in the room next to a small lamp. She held a flat piece of iron with a delicate grip as she gently hit it with a hammer. Any impurities would make a dull sound, but this batch was clear and solid. The uniformed man, Stiles, was standing near by.

‘Good iron.’ She handed it back to the man at her side. He had dark hair and eyes and kept a wary eye on Theo.

‘Sorry for keeping you waiting, but we were behind with tomorrows shipment.’ Kira finished the last of her paperwork.

‘So, Theo, why are you here? You don’t look like a spy for the wolf boy, and you definitely don’t act like one of the local Lord’s warriors.’

‘I travelled far from the East. That’s all I can say.’ Theo said. He held up his arm and pulled the cloth covering from it to expose the dark, angry demon mark. 

In his hand he held a ball of iron.

‘This shattered the bones of a boar god. He ended up full of hate and anger, nearly destroying my village. I fought him and paid the price with his curse that will slowly kill me.’

‘I see. What are you after then? Revenge?’ Kira’s eyes narrowed and Theo had the sense she was without fear.

‘To see with eyes unclouded by hate.’ Theo spoke the words the wise woman had told him before they exiled him according to the old customs.

‘Eyes unclouded…’ Kira burst out laughing.

‘All right. Fine. I see. Come then, I will reveal all of my secrets.’

‘Lady Kira!’ Stiles sputtered. She raised a hand to silence him, then led Theo through a door to the inner sanctum of the city.

###

Theo looked across the roof tops—it had only been a few hours since he’d spoken with Lady Kira and walked through her inner garden. On one hand she seemed kind and caring—all of the workers making the rifles in the inner sanctum were lepers that she took in and cared for until their final days. On the other hand the rifles she was making spread fear and death. Upset the balance of the world and filled it with pain. It had been hard to control his right hand and keep from killing her, but that would have solved nothing.

Now he was on the roof of one of the buildings as the wolf prince approached. Theo could feel a sharpness in the air, similar to when he first saw the wild boy. Now the creature was scaling the walls and attacking anyone who got in his way—intent on killing Lady Kira for the death and destruction of the forest creatures.

‘Wolf boy—I imagine you want revenge for all the forest creatures we’ve killed. Come down here! I have two women I’d like you to meet… they’ve lost husbands to your precious wolves!’ Lady Kira yelled up to the roof tops.

Theo looked down at the crowd below. The moonlight revealed dozens of riflemen waiting for a clear shot. Several men with swords were near by and all of the women had sharp pikes. The hatred and fear were palpable.

Theo scanned the roof tops and caught sight of the Wolf Prince as he stood—clad in silver wolf fur and leather with a dark mask covering his face. He held a knife made of sharpened bone.

‘Don’t go down there! It’s a trap!’ Theo yelled. The Wolf Prince raised his knife and shot down the roof top like a blur. The riflemen took aim and blasted the roof out from under his feet, sending him toppling down.

‘No!’ Theo looked around—they were going to kill him.

‘Take aim where he lands. Wolves can bite even after their heads are cut off.’ Lady Kira’s voice echoed off the walls of the town. Theo reached down and grabbed the huge supporting beam of the roof beneath—it groaned and gave way as the demon mark swelled and gave him a surge of strength.

As the Wolf Prince fell the women next to Lady Kira took aim and fired—the first shot hit the Wolf Prince directly and shattered his mask. The second shot missed as the initial blast knocked him backwards. As soldiers rushed in Theo threw the beam, smashing the lamp next to the Wolf Prince and scaring the soldiers.

Theo dropped down and shook the Wolf Prince by the shoulders.

‘You have to wake up. They’ll kill you!’

Blue eyes shot open and Theo barely leaned back in time to avoid the edge of the knife.

‘Stop! I’m a friend!’ Theo moved away from the attacks and watched as the Wolf Prince leaped over the soldiers to Lady Kira. The crowd rallied as they fought—demanded blood.

‘You’re a spy for the wolves, I knew it!’ Stiles yelled. He clamoured to pull free his sword.

Theo stood and moved forward, the curse living in his arm reaching out with ghostly tendrils to caress and ensnare anything that came close. Stiles pointed his sword at Theo. The tip was gently gripped in Theo’s fingers and bent forward with no effort, leaving Stiles too stunned to move.

People noticed the demon mark and moved away. When Theo got to the edge of the crowd, he pushed his was through. Walking directly into the fray he grabbed the Wolf Prince’s wrist and blocked Lady Kira’s blade with his own.

‘Stay your hand. His life is now mine.’ Theo said. The Wolf Prince snarled and struggled against Theo’s impossibly strong grip.

‘I’m sure he’ll make a lovely husband for you.’ Lady Kira sneered.

‘There’s a demon in you. In both of you.’ Theo said. He could feel the demon mark flare to life, tendrils of darkness writhing and trying to engulf all three of them. It could feel the intense hatred between Lady Kira and the Wolf Prince.

‘Look everyone!’ Theo kept his voice steady, ‘This is what hatred looks like. This is what happens when it catches hold of you. It’s eating me alive! And very soon it will kill me. Fear and anger only make it grow faster.’

‘I’m getting a bored of this curse of yours, Theo. Why don’t you just let me cut the damn thing off!’ Lady Kira made her move. Theo flipped his blade around and rammed it into her gut—knocking the air out of her lungs and stunning her. He quickly did the same with the Wolf Prince.

‘Someone come take her from me.’ He called out. The women ran over in a group and took Lady Kira from his arms. Stiles lingered a few feet away.

‘As for me I’m leaving with the wolf boy.’ He hoisted the unconscious boy over his shoulders and started for the gate.

‘Where do you think you’re going? No one treats Lady Kira like that!’ One of the windows raised her rifle. ‘Take one step and I’ll shoot!’

Theo looked at her, more afraid than angry. He turned and walked towards the huge wooden gate. As he made his way forward he hear a commotion behind him and then a loud bang like thunder. The pain was intense as the iron ball ripped through him—but there was no way he could stop.

The gate was heavy. No one stopped him as he put his hand on it and pushed.

‘Please, it takes ten men to open. You’ll kill yourself!’ The guard next to the gate pleaded. Theo kept pushing.

‘I walked in this gate freely this morning, and I’ll walk out of it now.’

The rest of the people went silent as he pushed, and the gate gave way, slowly opening. On the other side were the two large wolves he’d seen at the river earlier.

‘Your prince is safe! Wait there and I’ll bring him to you.’ Theo yelled out. Yakul ducked his head and slipped out beside Theo. Theo turned and looked over the crowed one last time.

‘Thank you.’

He let go of the gate, slamming it shut.

###

Theo felt weak as they rode up the steep hill on the back of Yakul. The Wolf Prince was coming to just as he lost consciousness. He felt himself slip off the back of the elk and land on the ground. Everything went back. Sounds and sensations took hold as he struggled to stay awake.

‘Scott, stay back. He’s mine.’ The voice was deep—the Wolf Prince maybe.

Theo opened his eyes to see the dirt and soil below. He was dying. One of the large wolves lurked near by.

‘Why did you stop me from killing her!? Tell me while you still live!’ The Wolf Prince knelt down

‘Didn’t want them to kill you.’ Theo whispered. It was so hard to talk.

‘I’m not afraid to die! I’d do anything to get you humans out of my forest!’

‘I knew that the moment I saw you.’ Theo mumbled.

‘I’m not afraid of you! I should kill you for saving her!’ The Wolf Prince rolled Theo over and pulled the blade free from Theo’s belt. He held it over Theo’s throat, ready for the kill.

‘That woman is evil and nothing can stop me from killing her.’

‘No. Live.’ Theo managed.

‘That’s enough! I’m not listening to you anymore!’ The Wolf Prince was agitated.

Theo opened his eyes. Above him the night sky was filled with stars. Closer was the face of the Wolf Prince—brown hair messy and slicked back. Blue eyes burning as he looked down in anger. But more than that—there was strength there too. And warmth.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He said.

The Wolf Prince jumped back, like he’d been struck. Theo barely made sense of things as one of the wolves spoke in a human voice.

‘What is it Liam? Want me to crunch his face off?’ The second wolf, Derek snarled before the Wolf Prince waved him away.

Theo hoped the answer was no as he finally drifted off. At least the last thing he saw was beautiful.

###

He was warm. Theo opened his eyes to find Yakul watching him. He reached up and sank his fingers into the elk’s fur. He was still alive, and deep in the forest.

‘You’re awake.’ The Wolf Prince looked at him. He shoved a chunk of meat into Theo’s mouth.

‘Eat.’ Theo tried to chew, but he didn’t have the strength. The Wolf Prince took the meat back and chewed it up. He pressed his mouth to Theo’s, feeding him the meat. Theo managed to eat slowly, and felt a little better.

The feelings washed over him all at once, and he felt small and big at the same time. Peaceful but fighting a part of himself. The part that lived in his arm. The curse. It made him a killer, but here deep in the forest, his heart was calm. At peace. He felt the tears well up suddenly and spill down his cheeks. He knew the Wold Prince was watching him as he continued to feed him meat.

Theo heard the animals gather. He heard the wolf mother Malia, speak with the boars. They’d come to kill all the humans and drive them out of the forest. It was then that Theo learned the forest spirit had healed his wounds and kept him alive. This enraged the boars, who still mourned Nago, and accused the wolves of eating him.

‘Mountain gods, please hear me.’ Theo spoke. ‘Nago died far from here and I was the one that killed him. He’d become some kind of demon and attacked out village. If you need proof, look at my arm where he touched me.’

Theo used all his strength to push back his sleeve. The demon mark had spread even more and a dull pain ached from his skin to deep in his bones.

‘I came here to bed the forest spirit to remove the curse. It healed my wound but not the mark. First it will tear apart my soul, then it will kill me.’

The boar god Okkoto came forward. Theo was vaguely aware of the Wolf Prince trying to make sure the great boar was not going to eat him. Liam. The boar god called the wolfboy Liam.

‘It’s alright, Liam.’ Theo smiled. ‘Lord Okkoto, what I said about Nago is the truth.’ 

The boar’s enormous snout drew close and drank in his scent.

‘I believe you young one. And I thank you for it. I am ashamed such a demon has come from my people.’ Okkoto said finally.

‘Might Lord, is there any way to remove Nago’s curse from my body?’ Theo asked.

The boar god was silent for a long time. Theo looked at the white fur, the blind eyes. The size of the boar was enormous. The tusks jutting out from his snout alone were as big as children.

‘Leave this forest, for the next time we meet I will kill you.’ The boar spoke.

‘You cannot win agains the humans.’ The wolf mother said.

‘Malia, look at my people. They grow small and stupid. Soon we will be nothing more than squealing game that humans hunt for meat.’

‘So you put everything into one last battle?’ 

‘Even if all of us die,’ The boar god spoke, ‘it will be a battle the humans will not forget.’

###

The ground was soft, then hard, then soft again. Theo opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. He was in a cave, and he felt a bit better. Stronger. Turning on his side he came face to face with Liam, resting on some leaves beside him. He fought the urge to reach out and put his hand into Liam’s hair. The boy was breath taking, but at the same time dangerous. Still, if he could touch him even with his finger tips and then lost his hand Theo felt it would be worth it. There was something about the strange, wild boy that made his heart race.

Theo gripped the crystal dagger around his neck, the one Tara had given him before his exile. He missed her. Missed his family, his village. But he could never go back. And up until now he didn’t know what he was doing beyond trying to find a way to life the curse. Except for Liam. The boy next to him made him want something. Want more. A way forward. Life together.

Theo groaned and got to his feet. He made his way outside and found himself standing on a rock ledge over a steep drop. The forest was below. In the distance black plumes of smoke from the Iron Town.

‘You could just jump and end it all right now.’ Malia’s voice came from above. Theo turned to face the giant wolf perched above the opening to the den.

‘The demon mark will kill you anyway.’ She rumbled.

‘Is the boar tribe on the move?’ Theo asked.

‘Yes. And the trees cry out in anguish as they are killed. But you cannot hear them.’ The wolf sneered.

‘What happens when the forest dies?’ Theo asked.

‘We are part of the forest, when it dies so do we.’

‘And Liam?’

‘He is my child. He will perish with us.’ Malia said.

‘Release him then! He’s not a wolf—he’s human!’ It wasn’t fair that Liam had to die with so much pain and death around him, so many other lives being lost.

‘Insolent brat! How dare you speak to a god like that! I found his parents defining my forest. They threw their baby at my feet as they ran. Instead of eating him I raised him as my own. Now my poor, ugly, beautiful child is eight human nor wolf. How could you help him?’

‘I don’t know but at least we might find a way to live.’

‘So you will join Liam and fight against the humans?’

‘No. That way only spreads hatred and anger.’

‘There is nothing you can do, boy. Soon the demon mark will kill you. Leave this place at sunrise. Return and I will kill you.’ The great wolf turned her head. Theo took one last look at the forest before going back into the cave. As he sat down, Liam stirred.

‘Are you feeling okay?’ Liam asked from his nest of leaves.

‘I’m fine, thanks to you and the forest spirit.’ Theo said. Liam glanced up at Theo’s eyes, then his lips. He smiled and snuggled into the soft leaves of his bed before falling back asleep. Theo watched him for a moment, wishing there was a clear way forward out of all the death and fighting ahead. He pulled his fur blanket up over the wolf boy and let him sleep but as he settled in Liam’s arms wrapped around him and drew him close. Hot breath ran across his cheek.

Theo watched as the wolf prince nuzzled against him, making contented sounds. A tug brought Theo’s arm around him and Liam rolled over. Theo settled into the position quickly. He buried his face in Liam’s wild mane of hair. It smelled like sweet grass, sweat, and morning rain. His heart beat fast—did he dare get closer?

Gently he pressed his lips to the bare skin of Liam’s neck. The wolf prince’s skin was hot and smooth. In response Liam gripped Theo’s arm and made a happy sound. Theo glanced up and saw Liam’s brothers keeping a watchful eye. The slightly bigger one, Derek, left. Scott remained a moment longer, tail swishing in a way that reminded Theo of an animal excited to spot prey. A warning maybe. Then they are alone again.

Liam’s hair was soft, and his breathing lulled Theo to sleep. His last thought was that the wolf prince could be just as soft and gentle as he could be dangerous.

###

When Theo woke up Liam was gone. All of his things were packed up and laid out. Theo looked around the cave and then went outside—there was no sign of the wolf family anywhere. Malia’s words echoed in his mind. The sun was up and he had to leave.

Theo dressed quickly, looking down the steep bank to see Yakul. He made his way down slowly before making a final leap. His legs wobbled and he fell on his side, sliding all the way down the hill. Yakul made a face when he came to a stop.

‘Guess my legs are still weak.’ Theo smiled. He looked off to the forest—one of Liam’s giant brother wolves (he was guessing Scott since it didn’t seem as aggressive) was waiting to show him the way down the mountain. Theo nodded and got on Yakul, following the wolf as he walked down the steeps rock face.

Once they were back on flat ground the wolf watched from a distance. Theo hesitated. He had no way to find Liam again, no way to tell him the words he’d been trying to find, but maybe there was a way…

‘Thank you for guiding us down! I have one more favour to ask…’ Theo took the crystal dagger from around his neck and threw it towards the wolf. Scott snatched it out of the air. ‘Give that to Liam for me.’

The wolf said nothing but bolted into the woods.

###

Thunder roared. Rifles echoed off distant hills. Mist and fog hung in the air and mixed with plumes of smoke. Theo scanned the area—things had unfolded quickly after he’d left Liam. Iron town was under siege by the local Lord, and Lady Kira was hunting for the head the forest spirit with Argent, on behalf of the Emperor.

Theo had managed to find one of Liam’s wolf’s brothers and they were making their way deep into the forest where Liam was guiding Okkoto to the forest spirit to be healed. He held on tight as the wolf entered the woods, weaving through the trees and rocks. Suddenly they were in the air soaring over a scene of chaos—human hunters dressed in boar skins were surrounded Lord Okkoto, who was covered in writhing red tendrils. He was succumbing to the rage inside and turning into a demon. Malia was in front of him snapping at the demon tendrils on his snout desperately. Theo saw a leg kicking as the jumped off of the wolf and ran towards them.

‘Liam!’ Theo watched the tendrils wraps themselves around Liam’s leg as it disappeared.

‘Lord Okkoto, let him go please!’ Theo pleaded. The forest was burning and dozens of hunters were surrounding them.

The boar god let out a bellow—his mind was gone. Theo jumped onto his snout, hands grasping though the demonic tendrils. They slithered and wiggled across his skin as he dug through them.

‘Liam!’

‘Theo!’ The voice was faint but Theo heard it—Liam was still alive, held in place by Okkoto’s rage. Before Theo could react the boar god shook his head and tossed Theo into the water. The shock of the impact sent his head spinning. The only thing he could think of was saving Liam. He opened his mouth and let out a bubble—it slid past him towards the surface and gave him his bearings.

Theo turned and kicked his legs—lungs burning was air ran out. He gasped when he got to the surface. The wolves had torn into the hunters, and Lady Kira, Stiles, and Argent were hanging back a distance. Okkoto screamed and thrashed—transformation nearly complete. Then suddenly he was silent.

Sunlight poured though the leaves, and everything went still. Theo turned as he saw the forest spirit come towards them—the body of a deer with a face that was eerily human. It glanced down at him as it passed. 

The sound of the gun shot was jolting. The shot went right through the first spirit’s neck, and it began to sink into the water. Theo turned to see Lady Kira reloading her rifle. When he turned back the forest spirit took another step, once more on the surface of the water. The spirit continued to walk to the shore.

As it approached the red tendrils covering the boar god withered and turned grey. The forest spirit extended its neck until its lips touched the snout of Lord Okkoto. The boar god went still and started to collapse to the ground. The wolf mother leaned forward and pulled Liam free from the dark tar covering the boar and turned to Theo.

‘Theo, do you have the strength to save the one you love?’ Malia asked as the spirit looked her way, taking her life quietly and giving her rest. Theo rushed forward and took Liam into his arms. He pulled the boy out into the water, washing the dark ooze from his body.

‘Theo…’ Liam looked up at him with a sad, worried smile. ‘Look!’

They turned to see the forest spirit’s body grow and expand—shining like the star-filled sky as it began its regular transformation into the nightwalker.

‘Now!’ Argent’s voice rang out. Lady Kira’s shot was true and exploded in the neck of the forest spirit—sending its head to the moss below. 

Argent and his men scooped up the head and put it into a container as the body of the nightwalker shook and exploded. Dark matter went everywhere, destroying all life it touched. The remaining hunters died quickly. Theo held Liam close as Lady Kira and Stiles moved around the deathly body of the nightwalker. Suddenly Malia’s head shot forward—the last of her strength aimed at killing Lady Kira. Instead it took her arm.

Lady Kira gave a cry as Stiles kept her from falling to the ground.

‘This way!’ Theo guided them into the water.

‘We have to get to the island!’ They made their way to the small bit of land in the middle of the water as the nightwalker’s headless body reformed—an amorphous mass seeking its head.

‘You saved her! You’re on their side!’ Liam yelled as Theo pulled Lady Kira out of the water.

Liam pulled the crystal dagger from his neck and aimed it at Kira. Theo stepped in the way at the last second. The dagger hit the demon mark—now spreading across Theo’s chest. It glanced off, unable to sink in.

Liam looked own in shock, then to Theo’s face—the regret was easy to see. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam.

‘I’m not on a side. We need to return the forest spirit’s head before everything is destroyed.’ Theo whispered as Liam hugged him tight, burying his face into Theo’s shoulder.

‘Argent took it.’ Lady Kira said. Stiles had her up and on his back, ready to carry her back to Iron town. ‘He’s bringing it to the Emperor.’

‘We have to stop him.’

The forest was dying all around them—the giant body of the nightwalker loomed over everything. With each step it leeched life out of the earth and plants. It took them hours to find a safe path out and into the fields and hills. As Theo and Liam rode the back of the wolf they spotted Argent in the distance, cresting one of the larger hills.

‘There!’

They turned and went straight for Argent and his men—the head of the forest spirit was in a large metal container carried between them. The nightwalker’s body swelled and spilled over, heading towards them all.

Liam and Theo leaped off the back of the wolf and immediately started to fight. Argent moved quickly for an old man, and kept Theo on his feet as the pain from the demon mark tried to twist him into himself. 

‘This is pointless! In a few moment the sun will rise and the nightwalker will vanish!’ Argent said.

‘Give us the head!’

Liam growled, then ducked quickly as the nightwalker’s arm swept through the area. It touched two of the men with the head and dropped dead instantly. The iron container started to roll and fall down the hill.

‘Theo!’

His eyes caught the glint of metal as came to a stop on a large boulder. He blocked Argent’s attack and bolted towards the container with Liam on his heels. As they climbed the rock Argent was right behind them. He faced the pair and prepared to fight—but the body of the nightwalker pooled around them, blocking all exits.

‘Still want to keep it?’ Liam sneered. Argent looked around—there was no escape. Reluctantly he opened the container. Gold-green ooze spilled out, covering the still-living head of the forest spirit.

‘It has to be returned by human hands!’ Theo shouted. The pain of the mark was unbearable now. He couldn’t lift the head on his own, even with all of his might. Liam was there then, beside him. Joining him. The nightwalker stood before them like a giant pillar of darkness.

‘Great spirit! We offer you back you head! Take it and go in peace!’ Theo shouted. The nightwalker leaned over them—spilling forward and mixing with the ooze from the head in their hands. Demon marks began to spread across both of their faces. Theo looked over at Liam a the nightwalker descended on them—after everything that had happened, at least they were together.

And then everything was blinding and white.

###

Theo was warm. Grass tickled his skin as he opened his eyes. There was someone beside him. He turned his head to see Liam watching him. Around them flowers and long grass swayed in a gentle breeze. Liam took his hand. Theo looked down—the demon mark was gone. In its place was a light pink color. A reminder of the pain he’d gone through. The pain they’d all gone through.

‘It’s gone. The forest spirit is gone forever.’ Liam said.

‘No. It’s still here. It’s life.’ Theo smiled.

Liam knocked into his shoulder with a gentle smile. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the meadow.

Theo watched him for a moment, then closed his eyes. He felt Liam roll onto his side, head nuzzling into Theo’s neck. Whatever happened next they were together, and that meant they could endure anything.

###


End file.
